


Feliz Día De Muertos

by KobayashiHatori



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobayashiHatori/pseuds/KobayashiHatori
Summary: Will y Hannibal deciden huír del frío recorriendo México.su primera parada es un pueblito donde la fiesta del día de Muertos se celebra a lo grande.





	Feliz Día De Muertos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está inspirado en los trabajos del Hannictober, pero pues... ya no es octubre y como en mi tierra celebramos el día de muertos (y COCO de Pixar me hizo el favor de quizá darle un poquito de fama a nuestras tradiciones) así que decidí, escribir algo pequeñito para conmemorar las fechas. 
> 
> lamentablmente se me estaba saliendo de control y quería postearlo hoy, así que espero que no haya quedado muy gacho.
> 
> me disculpo por todos los errores cometidos.

Hannibal descansaba en su casa a las afueras de Copenhagen, tenía poco más de un año que él y Will habían decidido quedarse un tiempo en la ciudad.  
Era un lugar tranquilo y pintoresco, Hannibal se mezclaba entre la gente como su fuera un local y salvo cuando alguien lo confundió con un actor famoso, casi nunca llamaba la atención.

Sin embargo, su primer invierno en dinamarca había sido frío y había molestado mucho sus ahora “viejos” y maltratados huesos, incluso Will se había quejado del clima.  
Decía que podía sentir el frío colarse por sus cicatrices.

-Hannibal, ¿qué opinas de México?- preguntó un día, después de regresar de un viaje a la ciudad.

-¿Disculpa?- respondió Hannibal sin comprender el origen de la pregunta.

-¿Qué opinas de México?, me topé, de ida al mercado, con una agencia de viajes, y dado que el clima comienza a enfriarse, pensé que podríamos pasar el invierno en un lugar con un clima más agradable-

-¿Y México es el lugar que ha llamado tu atención, querido Will?-

-Sí- Dijo Will, un poco inseguro, bajando la vista a los folletos que sostenía en las manos.

Hannibal suavizó su mirada inquisitiva y respondió con una ligera sonrisa. -he de admitir que no tengo una opinión sobre México, es un país muy grande con una cultura muy vasta para ponerlo en pocas palabras, pero la idea en sí, me parece adorable.

Tras pocas semanas de preparativos y con octubre ya muriendo, abordaron el avión que los llevaría a españa donde cambiarían sus pasaportes y abordarían otro avión que los llevaría por fin a la Ciudad de México.

El clima de la Ciudad de México no era del todo distinto de Copenhague, si acaso un poco menos frío y el ambiente mucho más contaminado, pero la gente era muy cálida y la comida deliciosa y abundante.

Hannibal estaba encantado con la arquitectura del centro histórico, Subieron varias veces al mirador de la torre Latinoamericana para ver la ciudad y al café de Sears donde hizo varios dibujos del palacio de bellas artes.

Sin embargo Will parecía un tanto intranquilo, la enorme cantidad de gente parecía abrumarlo y se sentía listo para salir de la ciudad a explorar los parajes más exóticos del país.

Hannibal como siempre, se mostró indulgente con las necesidades de su amado e hizo reservaciones para ir a un pueblito no muy lejos de la ciudad, sabía que debido a las tradiciones locales el lugar estaría abarrotado, pero con suerte la riqueza de la fiesta sería suficiente para distraer a Will.

Empacaron y partieron, Will estaba un poco intranquilo, pero agradecido de retirarse de la aplastante cantidad de conciencias que habitaban la ciudad.

Tras un par de horas en su auto rentado, llegaron a Tepoztlán, un pequeño y tranquilo pueblito colonial, con una pequeña montaña coronada con una centro ceremonial indígena.

Subieron a la cima para estirar las piernas y admirar el paisaje, Will estaba encanto. Todo alrededor de la ciudad eran bosques y montañas, el aire era limpio y fresco, pero no demasiado frío o húmedo.

-¿Qué te parece, Will?-  
-Hannibal, ¡Es maravilloso! Es justo lo que había imaginado- respondió Will sin apartar su mirada del paisaje, casi como si fuese a desaparecer en cuanto le quitara los ojos de encima.

Hannibal sentía exactamente lo mismo observando a Will, esa expresión de felicidad pura en el rostro de Will, era tan efímera como los copos de nieve al caer sobre la palma de la mano.

Hannibal, rodeó la cintura de Will con su brazo y este recargó su cuerpo contra el de Hannibal, sintiéndose seguro y tranquilo. Permanecieron así un momento observando el paisaje antes de ir a recorrer el lugar.

Después de un momento de explorar la pequeña pirámide y alimentar a los coatíes bajaron del Tepozteco y Will vió una hermosa villa, pequeña pero elegante con un pequeño cartel colgado del postal que leía “hospedaje”

-¿Y si nos quedamos aquí?- preguntó señalando la pequeña villa.

Hannibal lo miró con una expresión conflictuada -Tenemos reservaciones en un hotel exclusivo cerca del centro de la ciudad, Will- 

Will asintió una vez, volvió la vista al lugar con el cartel, y siguió a Hannibal al Auto.

Llegaron a un gran hotel, de aspecto rústico pero con todas las comodidades de la modernidad, lo mejor de dos mundo, el lugar perfecto para combinar el gusto de ambos.

Se acercaron a la recepción y Will ya se sentía como en sus vacaciones previas en ibiza. Tenía ganas de apresurarse a bajar a la piscina y tomar algún cóctel con sombrilla o relajarse con un masaje en las carpas que habían visto en el jardín.  
Pero de pronto oyó la voz de Hannibal en un tono peligrosamente alto, que en realidad no era muy alto, ni muy peligroso para cualquier persona que no fuera Hannibal Lecter.

-¿¡Cómo que no tienen mi reservación!?-

Will volvió la vista a donde Hannibal estaba parado frente al encargado y se acercó lentamente, colocó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Hannibal, gesto que él sabía Hannibal apreciaba mucho y que lograba calmarlo cuando la situación aún no salía de control.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Preguntó Will en un tono suave.

-No tienen nuestra reservación.- Respondió Hannibal, con tono de reproche.

El encargado volvió la vista hacia Will y respondió apenado. -Me temo que ha habido un error, los señores Gregor y Franz Madsen están anotados para el primero de Diciembre en lugar del primero de Noviembre.-

-¿Y no tiene alguna habitación disponible?- Preguntó Will tratando de conciliar la situación, no queriendo agregar una cacería a la lista de actividades en sus vacaciones.

-Me temo que estamos llenos, señor, debido a las fiestas es difícil encontrar hospedaje disponible en estas fechas.-

-¿Y conoce algún otro lugar que nos pueda recomendar?-  
-Me temo que no señor, todo el pueblo de estar abarrotado, algunas casas incluso rentan sus patios para los que traen sus casa de campaña, me temo que debieron reservar con más tiempo de anticipación.- respondió el hombre un tanto alterado.

…tras una pausa en la que Will imaginaba cómo podrían adornar el cadáver del hombre en el espíritu de las fiestas locales. Y Hannibal fulminaba al hombre con la mirada. Se calmaron lo suficiente para hablar en tono neutral.

-Gracias, ha sido usted muy amable.- Dijo Will antes de darse la vuelta para tomar su equipaje.

-¿Tendrá una tarjeta de presentación personal que pudiera proporcionarme?- preguntó Hannibal en tono formal. Will sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo que este hombre no vería otro día de muertos en su vida.

Volvieron a su auto, Hannibal se sentía humillado pero no derrotado, estaba decidido a pasar el día de muertos en Tepoztlán y ver a Will sonreír de la forma en que lo había hecho en la cima de ese monte.

Will le dedicó una mirada de preocupación -¿Hanibal?-

Hannibal arrancó el auto -Vamos a encontrar donde hospedarnos, querido Will-  
Will le dedicó una media sonrisa cansada, conocía a Hannibal, sabía que conseguiría lo que se proponía pero que no sería sencillo y que quizá habrían un par más de muertos que celebrar al final de la semana, y que había muy poco que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Tras varias horas de deambular por todos los grandes hoteles y hoteles de menor categoría de la ciudad Hannibal estaba considerando la forma de conseguir la información de alguien que tuviera una reservación a quien pudieran suplantar.

-¿Hannibal?- Preguntó Will, levantando la vista de su celular, buscando si quedaba algún otro hotel al que ir a preguntar.

-Dime, Will- Respondió Hannibal, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y si volvemos a la villa que vimos debajo del Tepozteco? Parecía no tener mucha gente- Sugirió Will antes de poner su mano sobre su estómago. -Quizá tienen una habitación donde podamos pasar la noche y algo de comer.

Hannibal volvió la vista hacia Will y entonces notó como su estómago también protestaba por la falta de alimento.

-Lo lamento, Will, Estaba tan concentrado en conseguirnos el mejor hospedaje que he descuidado el propósito de este viaje, que es relajarnos y hacerte feliz. Dijo Hannibal con gesto de estar consternado.

Will sonrió suavemente -No te disculpes, entiendo porqué lo haces, Sólo vamos a probar suerte, si no hay siempre podemos comer algo, volver a la ciudad y regresar mañana para día de muertos.-

Hannibal sonrió agradecido por la amabilidad de Will, desde que habían dejado atrás los juegos y los intentos de asesinato mutuo, Will se había vuelto muy cálido y abierto con él, dándole exactamente lo que siempre había querido. A veces temía que la empatía de Will fuera más responsable de este cambio que el propio Will, pero nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de disfrutar este regalo mientras le fuera posible.  
ASintió con la cabeza y volvieron al cerro del Tepozteco. 

Tocaron el timbre de la villa y un momento después salió al portal una persona bajita, con una expresión confundida en su rostro infantil, Will no pudo distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer, pero algo en su persona le hacía parecer amigable.

-¿Diga?- Dijo la persona detrás de la puerta.

Hannibal se acercó y le preguntó con tono muy amable, como tratando de no confundir más a la persona tras el portal -Vimos su cartel y que remos saber si tiene habitaciones disponibles.-

La persona le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva, como si no hubiera entendido lo que le estaban diciendo, volvió su vista hacia Will y lo examinó de pies a cabeza. Volvió la vista hacia Hannibal quien empezaba a creer que esta persona estaba siendo un poco grosera al escrutinarlos tan abiertamente.

La persona sonrió cálidamente, como alguien que reconoce a amigos que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¡Pero Claro! Adelante, por favor. Disculpen mis modales, pasen por favor. -LE dijo mientras abría el portal para que pudieran meter su vehículo.

Hannibal volvió al Auto, pero Will permaneció afuera, acompañando a la persona, algo en esta persona era muy peculiar.

-Pase, por favor- Dijo la persona cerrando el portal -Disculpe mi comportamiento, en todos santos y día de muertos no se puede ser demasiado precavido cuando se vive en un área tan apartada de la ciudad. Adelante, adelante-

Will sonrió y caminó junto a la persona hasta que alcanzaron a Hannibal, su expresión desconfiada descansó cuando vió sonreir a Will.

La persona los guío al interior del edificio. Era evidente que era una casa habitación que había sido remodelada para parecer un pequeño Lobby de hotel. LaS paredes era de un tono cálido de amarillo mostaza, el suelo era de parqué rústico, el techo tenía hermosas vigas de madera y todos los muebles a la vista eran también rusticos, dando un toque acogedor a todo el lugar.

-Hay alojamiento de varios precios, tenemos tres habitaciones dobles dentro de la casa, todas en el piso de arriba, dos de ellas comparten el baño y la otra tiene su baño privado. O si lo prefieren tengo dos pequeñas cabañas en la parte de atrás, esto les daría un poco más de privacidad, pero son de una sola habitación. No sé si eso les moleste…- Les explicó la persona arrugando un poco su nariz.

Will sonrió un poco ante el gesto y Hannibal pareció un poco confundido antes de volver su mirada hacia Will para saber su opinión.

-La cabaña me parece una buena idea- Dijo Will arrugando su nariz como lo hizo hace un momento la persona, gesto que pareció confundir a Hannibal

Mostraron sus pasaportes y la persona los miró un momento antes de terminar el registro. Les informó que tenían un comedor, pero debido a que no habían otros huéspedes, la variedad era muy poca, les dió la clave WIFI, el control remoto de la televisión y un par de toallas para la piscina.

 

Caminaron por un pasillo directo a la parte trasera del edificio y salieron a un amplio jardín, desde el que se podía ver a la izq. Dos cabañas, apartadas una de la otra, una de ellas a unos diez metros de un barandal que daba a un barranco. Al frente junto al barranco una pequeña piscina en forma de una concha de mar y a la derecha un pequeño doma de piedra con una puerta. Junto a una lona con camastros y una cama para masajes. Y detrás el bosque que cubría la montaña.

Will y Hannibal y estaban sorprendidos, el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que se veía desde el frente.

-¿qué es ese edificio?- preguntó Hannibal señalando al domo.

¡Oh! Es el temazcal, es como un baño de vapor, de momento no está el guía espiritual, pero si gustan puedo encenderlo para ustedes y pueden usarlo como Sauna.- les respondió la persona sonriendo.

Ambos hombres estaban sorprendidos, parecía que habían tropezado con un pequeño paraíso en recompensa a la terrible mañana que habían tenido.

Se instalaron en su recamara y cuando se dieron vuelta la persona ya había salido por la puerta.

¡Disculpe!- le llamó Hannibal con un billete en la mano- No, nos ha dicho su nombre-

-La persona los vió con el rostro completamente sonrojado y estaba por volver cuando vió el billete y se detuvo en donde se encontraba- Sol, Puede llamarme Sol, marque 0 desde el teléfono si necesitan algo.- Le dijo con un gesto de su mano indicando que no necesitaba acercarse y se dió la vuelta enseguida. Volviendo al edificio principal. 

Hannibal guardó el dinero en su bolsillo y volvió a la habitación.

-Sol- repitió Will antes de rodear la cintura de Hannibal con sus brazos, pegándose a su cuerpo y escondiendo su rostro su cuello.

-Like the sun*- respondió Hannibal envolviendolo entre sus brazos.

Tomaron una ducha rápida y volvieron a salir en busca del comedor de la villa. El lugar estaba desierto, Pero Sol los atendió con esmero, parecía que era la única otra persona en todo el lugar. 

La noche había comenzado a enfríar y se instalaron en la salita junto al lobby donde, había una chimenea encendida y una gran mesa escalonada a un lado con flores, velas, vasos con agua, botellas de licor, y fotos de personas, desde unas muy antiguas hasta otras más recientes, de vez en cuando Sol entraba y salía de la cocina cargando platos con comida, dulces y frutas y los ponía en la mesa.

La habitación se empezaba a llenar con los olores de los distintos platillos.

Will se acercó a Sol que arreglaba la mesa. -¿Qué es todo esto?-

-Es mi altar de muertos- respondió.

Hannibal llegó del otro lado y señaló las fotos -¿Ellos son tus antepasados?-

Sol asintió, viendo la mesa con melancolía. -Estas son sus comidas y bebidas favoritas, a media noche vienen a comer y beber y pasan el día de muertos en la tierra antes de volver al más allá.-

-¿Eso no es un poco… perturbador?- Preguntó Will

Sol, sacudió la cabeza - no, todos ellos son seres queridos que partieron antes que nosotros y que vienen una vez al año a festejar y convivir, mientras los honremos y recordemos ellos nos tratan con cariño y respeto.- Sol lo vió a los ojos- ¿No hay nadie en el más allá a quien quisieras volver a ver? ¿O que quisieras que supieran que piensas aún en ellos y que los quieres?-

Will miró a Hannibal un momento, desvió su vista al altar y asintió una sola vez.

Hannibal puso su mano en la espalda baja de Will, tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Para eso es el altar- Dijo en un tono serio, antes de agregar con un tono más alegre -Si tienes una foto de ellos puedes ponerla en el altar, así vendrán a nuestra fiesta.-

Will le vio confundido un momento antes de sacar su cartera y entregarle a Sol, dos fotografías, ambas mujeres muy guapas, una de ellas mayor que la otra pero no por mucho, de cabello lacio y oscuro al igual que sus ojos rasgados.  
La otra joven, de piel blanca, ojos muy azules como los suyos y cabello castaño.

Sola las vió un momento y las colocó junto a un plato de dulce de calabaza. -ambas son muy guapas, se van a divertir hoy.-

Will se recargó en el hombro de Hannibal y ambos contemplaron el altar.

 

-Oh!! A Media noche iremos al panteón si quieren venir!, llevaremos la comida del altar, habrá música y baile, pueden comer lo que hay en los otros altares, todos vamos a compartir y en la iglesia hay una feria, será muy divertido.-

Hannibal sonrió antes de agregar -A Eso venimos en realidad-

Ambos ayudaron a Sol a cargar su camioneta con las cosas del altar y sol les entregó a cada uno una flor de cempasúchil y les explicó que así las mujeres de las fotos los encontrarían aún si no estaban cerca del altar.

Hannibal sonrió, no estaba seguro de si quería que ninguna de ellas lo encontrara, ya que era el responsable directo de sus muertes.

-Tienes hasta media noche para decidirte, Hannibal- Dijo Will Sonriente.

Subieron todos a la camioneta de Sol y fueron rumbo al panteón.

Tomaron la comida y al entrar el lugar parecía todo menos un lugar de muertos, había velas y luces por todas partes, flores de cempasúchil tapizaban el suelo, adornaban las tumbas y colgaban de postes e hilos, había papel picado de colores colgados de guías, y gente quemando fuegos artificiales, niños persiguiendose para romperse cascarones de huevo rellenos de confeti o harina en la cabeza, personas riendo y otros llorando, gente comiendo y brindando, había música de mariachi, personas disfrazadas de catrinas, de esqueletos, diablitos y angelitos.  
Calaberitas de azúcar y chocolate, dulces tradicionales de amaranto, coco e higos caramelizados, mole, frijoles charros, pozole, chiles rellenos y toda clase de platillos imaginables, también personas repartiendo aguas de fruta, refrescos y bebidas alcohólicas, corría el tequila por todas partes, las cervezas, el aguardiente y el ron.

Llegaron a una tumba que no estaba adornada y Sol les informó que era la tumba familiar, acomodaron las cosas, pusieron velas y flores y la comida, y al último las fotos. Ya era casi media noche y todo estaba listo.

Algunas personas se acercaron a la tumba y platicaron con ellos, intercambiaron bebidas y platillos, cantaron y hasta bailaron.

Hannibal y Will estaban ya un poco cansados, sentados en una tumba vecina cuando se acercaron dos chicas disfrazadas de Catrinas, ambas con los rostros maquillados y usando velos. 

-¡Hola, Que tal! -dijo una de ellas, hablando en inglés -¿Hablan inglés?

Will se incorporó y la saludó sonriendo -Sí, ¿de donde son?-

-Venimos desde estados unidos, ¿y ustedes?- le respondió la chica, muy animada.

-Dinamarca- Respondió Hannibal un tanto serio

Will se adelantó -Somos Gregor y Franz Madsen, mucho gusto-

Las chicas se miraron un momento. -Oh! Yo soy Maggie, dijo la que había hablado hasta ahora y la otra se quedó pensando un momento antes de extender su mano en la dirección de Will, - Louise, Mucho gusto-

Se sentaron a platicar, y Sol sonriendo les ofreció a las nuevas llegadas del dulce de Calabaza que había traído, la más animada bebió una cerveza y la más tímida bebió un refresco que le ofreció alguien en una tumba vecina.

Will estaba encantado, se sentía muy relajado y animado, las chicas les contaron que estaban de visita igual que ellos y que no estaban seguras como habían llegado a tepoztlán pero que se habían quedado por la fiesta.

Hannibal ya más relajado les contó que ellos estaban de vacaciones huyendo del clima frío, y que habían llegado al lugar para conocer la fiesta de muertos.

La Chica más tímida miraba de vez en cuando a Will, hasta que este, sonriendo le preguntó -¿Qué ocurre?-

la chica bajó la mirada y le preguntó -¿ustedes… son pareja?-

Will se sonrojó un poco pero sonriendo le respondió -Sí, después de un inicio dificil y un tropiezo que pareció una caída de un acantilado, por fin estamos juntos.

la chica asintió y lo miró tímidamente -¿y eres feliz?

Gregor y Maggie que platicaban acaloradamente sobre la importancia de los lúpulos en la fermentación de la cerveza, guardaron silencio y volvieron la vista hacia Franz y Louise.

Will sintió que era una pregunta muy intima, pero tampoco se sintió agredido por ella, así que un poco sonrojado y sonriendo respondió -Sí- Tomó la mano de Hannibal -Sí lo soy-

La chica sonrió alegremente por primera vez en toda la noche y a Will le recordó mucho a Abbigail.  
Se quiso acercar para ver mejor su rostro, pero el primer rayo de sol del día, le dió en los ojos.

Maggie se levantó, diciendo que ya era tiempo de retirarse. Al tiempo que muchos de los invitados de Sol se despedían también.

Will quiso intercambiar números con las chicas, pero ellas no tenían donde anotar.

Sol le puso a Will una mano en el brazo y negó con su cabeza. -Sólo despídete Franz, quizá el próximo año las vuelvas a ver-

A Will se le cayó la mandíbula, volteó a ver a las chicas pero ya iban caminando con el resto de la gente que iba saliendo del panteón.  
Ellas sacudieron sus manos, despidiéndose de ellos.

El corrió hacia ellas y se detuvo frente a ellas, y las palabras le fallaron.

Maggie lo jaló y lo abrazó con fuerza. -Muchas gracias por no olvidarnos-  
Louise lo abrazó también. -y por poner nuestras fotos en el altar-

Will asintió con la cabeza, aún sin saber que decir.

Beverly sonrió y le dijo -Dile a tu novio que lo perdonamos, pero que el próximo año debe ponernos algo rico en el altar y que no tenga gente.-

Los tres rieron un poco.

-Ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo Abbigail  
Will asintió y regresó junto a Hannibal después de despedirse de ellas.

Hannibal lo envolvió en sus brazos. -Feliz día de muertos, Will-

-Feliz día de muertos-


End file.
